


oh no, what did you do??

by Nixie_DeAngel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry Allen & Lisa Snart Friendship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Len is very done with Barry and his sister, M/M, Reference to Len and Lisa's childhood, Sass, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: “The hell is going on here?”At the sudden sound of Len’s voice, both Lisa and Barry straightened from they’re crouch positions, still glaring at one another, refusing to break first.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 59





	oh no, what did you do??

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of old work.

* * *

“Stop trying to pin this on me,” Barry cried out, his eyes wide and breathing coming in quicker and quicker, as he started to try shoving the broken pieces of the ceramic plate towards Lisa, who began shaking her head at his actions.

“Nu uh,” Lisa nearly snarls back as she tried to push the broken pieces towards the younger man, “You started it, you get to explain to Lenny why this is broken.”

“I did NOT start it,” Barry nearly shrieked as they began nudging the pile towards one another, not seeming to care about the sharp edges they could cut themselves on.

“The hell is going on here?”

At the sudden sound of Len’s voice, both Lisa and Barry straightened from they’re crouch positions, still glaring at one another, refusing to break first.

“What is this?” Len inquired as he stepped forward, arms coming up to cross over his chest as he let a hint of a growl slip into his voice as he waited the other two out, knowing from past experiences that his baby sister and boyfriend could never hold out long when they got like this. He held off from smirking as they finally turned to actually look over at him.

“Barry broke your plate –” “Lisa knocked into me and I –” They started at once before snapping their jaws shut and turning to truly glare at one another, settling into a tense silence.

“I’m asking one last time,” Len spoke after a short pause, “What happened in here.” He watched as they both once again turned, mouths opening. Holding up his hand before they could start, he eyed them for a moment before nodding at Lisa. “What happened, Lees?”

She turned to flash a triumphant grin at the younger man before turning back to answer her brother, “Barry broke you plate.”

Len raised his brow as he turned towards the other man, “That true, Scarlet?” he questioned as nodded down to the mess between them.

“Only because she tripped me!” Barry answered with a pout.

“You were gonna get the last muffin!” Lisa shot back, hands moving up to her hips.

Len blinked once, then twice before squeezing his eyes shut and released a long sigh. “You shoved Scarlet out of your way, and into my things, resulting in breaking a plate, because you wanted the last muffin?” He opened to stare, face twisting into bewilderment as he did, and looked over at his sister as he spoke.

Lisa sniffed, turning her nose up at the others in the room, eyes moving off to the side before she answered, “It was the last banana nut.”

Snorting, Len shook his head, bringing his hand up to rub at his face and turned on his heel, “Get this cleaned up,” and stalked back out of his living room, muttering as he went.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me where I post the things I [create](https://nixies-creations.tumblr.com/), or at my main blog [here](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
